FLAY ALLSTER: The Owners Guide
by iBroken
Summary: Sincerest congratulations! You are the proud owner of a fully-operational FLAY ALLSTER unit. To ensure that you get the full usage of your insane Ex-Civilian, Girlfriend, we suggest you pay very close attention to this manual.


**Dedicated To: **Xela Kitsune

--

**FLAY ALLSTER: The Owners Guide and Maintenance Manuel**

Sincerest congratulations! You are the proud owner of a fully-operational FLAY ALLSTER unit. To ensure that you get the full usage of your insane Ex-Civilian, Girlfriend, we suggest you pay very close attention to this manual.

--

**Basic Information**

Name: FLAY ALLSTER

Manufacturing Date: DISCLOSED

Place of Manufacturing: Heliopolis

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: DISCLOSED

Weight: DISCLOSED as well, but we can assure you, she is very light.

--

**Your FLAY ALLSTER unit will come with the following accessories:**

(1) standard issue Earth Force Petty Officer uniform with a green skirt and black stalking.

(1) pink modern style kimono dress

(1) standard issue lieutenant uniform with black miniskirt

Please take note that your FLAY ALLSTER unit does not include the custom DOMINION warship. The only way to obtain it is by having RAU LE CREUSET kidnap the unit, have FLAY ALLSTER get returned to the ATLANTIC FEDERATION. The DOMINION will then be available with the custom mobile suits.

--

**Programming:**

The FLAY ALLSTER unit always operates based on her emotional state. If, by any chance, UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER is killed, and not saved by the GAT-X105 STRIKE, FLAY ALLSTER will begin to act insane. Her appearance will be kind and honest, though she will truly be insane.

**AVENGER: **Have you recently lost a father to people who are different than you? Have you broken down thinking of them? Are you tired of UCHIHA SASUKE's constantly making your vengeance seem small compared to his running off to an evil snake-man to kill his brother? Your FLAY ALLSTER unit is able to avenge your lost family member by using the people who may have killed them. With her pretty looks and seductive charms (provided by OMNI.ca), she can manipulate them into doing what she wants. Even fighting their own.

**SEDUCTRESS: **Your FLAY ALLSTER is able to seduce even the coldest of men using her seductive charms and pretty looks. Having trouble getting your crush to like you? Worry not! Your FLAY ALLSTER can attract them for you! **Beware**; your Flay Allster may begin using them to turn against you.

**GUARD DOG: **FLAY ALLSTER's insane anger and hatred is the equivalent of a guard dog. Do you have an annoying stalker? Tell Flay they are a coordinator, and she will instantly scare them off with her anger charm (courtesy of JOULE Corporations).

**--**

**Your FLAY ALLSTER has (4) different settings:**

Anti-Coordinator (Default Setting)

Insane (Locked)

Seductive (Locked, Automatically started when Insane setting is unlocked)

Ghostly (Locked, Irreversible)

Although FLAY ALLSTER appears sweet, innocent, and kind, her setting will change her behaviour. Her default setting is Anti-Coordinator. Hating coordinators will come naturally to her, and she will avoid contact with all coordinators, excluding the KIRA YAMATO unit. Any damages caused by FLAY ALLSTER near a coordinator are not the manufacturers' responsibility.

If UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER is killed in battle with the LE CREUSET TEAM, FLAY ALLSTER will permanently switch into Insane setting. In this setting, her behaviour, while alone, will be insane. She will appear Anti-Coordinator, but will always be laughing to herself and using those around her to eventually get revenge for stuff that clearly was out of their control.

Seductive setting is activated when Insane setting is activated. Near KIRA YAMATO units, FLAY ALLSTER will be alluring and seductive; eventually controlling his actions and making him fight against other coordinators.

Ghostly is unlocked if RAU LE CREUSET shoots her down while he is in Twistedly Exuberant mode. She will appear to KIRA YAMATO unit nearby as a ghost, and will encourage him to fight. Please note that this is permanent and CANNOT be reversed. FLAY ALLSTER will wander around, occasionally shouting at any nearby LACUS CLYNE units, or haunting KIRA YAMATO units, but will not be much of an obstacle.

Your FLAY ALLSTER will always be Anti-Coordinator. If you are a supporter of FLAY and RAU pairings, or FLAY and YZAK pairings, do not try and bring either closer. It will result in unwanted conflict. FLAY and SHINN interactions have not been tested, and is best kept to minimum.

**Ghostly Mode Only:**

**Ensign YAMATO: **The KIRA YAMATO unit will find FLAY ALLSTER appearing to him when he is battling RAU LE CREUSET. She will tell him to keep fighting, and disappear afterwards.

--

**Other Unit Interactions:**

**SAI ARGYLE: **FLAY ALLSTER will flirt with him, cry on his shoulder, and act like a proper fiancee with him, up until the incident with UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER. She will act cold with him afterwards and will cheat on him with KIRA YAMATO afterwards.

**UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER: **FLAY ALLSTER's candid father who has spoiled her rotten, is also the only thing keeping her from going insane. Any interaction with this unit will make Flay smile, unless he is killed while rendezvousing with the ARCHANGEL crew. **Beware: **FLAY ALLSTER will go insane if he happens to die and KIRA YAMATO unit does not protect him. His death is irreversible.

**RAU LE CREUSET: **Do not be alerted if your FLAY ALLSTER unit will mistake RAU LE CREUSET as UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER. She may disappear for a few days, and then will reappear safe. Be cautious of placing her near RAU LE CREUSET when he is in Twistedly Exuberant mode, as she will go into Ghostly mode.

**KIRA YAMATO: **At first, FLAY ALLSTER will behave kind to Kira, but at the constant mention of coordinators, she will get angry. Once UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER is killed, FLAY ALLSTER will seduce him, ultimately making him feel guilty for her father's death. Any emotional damage done on both FLAY ALLSTER and KIRA YAMATO is not included in your warranty.

**MIRIALLIA HAWW: **FLAY ALLSTER and MIRIALLIA HAWW units will occasionally converse and may even spend girl-time together; making mud masks, makeup, etc. Altogether friendly interactions will occur between these two units, however, do not force them into more than friendly relationships; TOLLE KOENING units will become angry and ultimately pummel FLAY ALLSTER to a messy heap.

**CAGALLI YULA ATTHA: **Meetings between these two units will always result in bitter jealousy and fights. Though neither will be hurt (too bad), it will emotionally scar any nearby KIRA YAMATO units. It is necessary for FLAY ALLSTER to interfere between KIRA YAMATO and CAGALLI YULA ATTHA unit interactions, to stop incest from occurring.

**LACUS CLYNE: **Interaction between these two units will result in FLAY ALLSTER using bitter words. The two units will not get along, no matter how hard LACUS CLYNE units may try. This will emotionally scar KIRA YAMATO units, and it is strongly suggested that the FLAY ALLSTER unit apologize to KIRA YAMATO thereafter.

--

**Cleaning:**

Your FLAY ALLSTER unit is capable of cleaning herself. If you, however, choose to clean her, ask politely and then set her on color wash, low power. It may wash off some color, and may mess with circuits, but there isn't much to be concerned about. FLAY ALLSTER unit already has a few screws missing without the washing.

--

**Energy:**

Being a teenager, FLAY ALLSTER needs nutrition. Give her fruits and vegetables, along with dietary foods. FLAY ALLSTER prefers foods that keep her weight to minimum.

--

**Frequently Asked Questions:**

Q: My FLAY ALLSTER won't talk nicely to my LACUS CLYNE. What do I do to make them talk nicely?

A: FLAY ALLSTER and LACUS CLYNE units will not interact kindly. LACUS CLYNE unit will always be kind to FLAY ALLSTER, but the Anti-Coordinator system will make FLAY ALLSTER hate all coordinators, excluding KIRA YAMATO unit. My suggestion would be to find your LACUS CLYNE a KIRA YAMATO unit to take her back to ATHRUN ZALA.

Q: FLAY ALLSTER keeps scaring my girlfriend off. Why is she doing that?

A: The FLAY ALLSTER has 'Guard Dog' abilities. She is attached to you as her 'lover', and will chase off anyone that gets too close to you, so that there is no chance of you falling out of her control. It is strongly suggested that you either leave your girlfriend, or buy a KIRA YAMATO or SAI ARGYLE unit for her to be protective of.

Q: My FLAY ALLSTER unit has been missing for a month now! Where did she go?

A: As stated before, your FLAY ALLSTER unit must be with RAU LE CREUSET. It might be best to try and wait for her, assuming she hasn't been killed by the RAU LE CREUSET unit.

Q: My FLAY ALLSTER doesn't look normal. She has two pigtails and blue eyes, and she looks like a whore. She's flirting with my ATHRUN ZALA unit and it's making my CAGALLI YULA ATTHA unit very mad. I don't like it when they fight! What do I do?

A: You seem to have been given a MEYRIN HAWKE unit. They tend to flirt with ATHRUN ZALA units. Be careful, she might get between ATHRUN ZALA and CAGALLI YULA ATTHA. Give her a box of cake, gag her, and tie her arms up, and then stuff her back in the crate you got her in. This should keep her in there for a couple of hours. This is the easiest way to ensure that she won't touch your ATHRUN ZALA, and will keep her from gaining too much weight.

Q: I have a MEER CAMPBELL and a LACUS CLYNE unit. FLAY ALLSTER doesn't understand which one is which. How do I get her to stop getting confused?

A: You can either buy a KIRA YAMATO (Destiny) to set LACUS CLYNE aside from MEER CAMPBELL, or you can buy an ATHRUN ZALA for MEER CAMPBELL to cling to. Either way, FLAY ALLSTER will hate both of them, and she will probably hate LACUS CLYNE more, because, let's face it, LACUS CLYNE units were mistakes. The original creator forgot to turn down the KINDNESS CHARM (courtesy of CLYNE FACTION©). MEER CAMPBELL isn't the best choice of a companion. Keep them away from each other.

--

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: She's laughing insanely in her bedroom and crying at the same time.

Solution: Has UNDERSECRETARY ALLSTER been killed? It is normal behaviour for her to behave this way. Make certain that you find a KIRA YAMATO unit to calm her down. It is not a permanent solution, but it will make her come out of her room, eventually.

Problem: FLAY ALLSTER keeps trying to hurt people around her.

Solution: This is completely normal behaviour for a FLAY ALLSTER unit. She must think you're all coordinators. It is strongly suggested you do some incredible stunt and failed at it to prove you're not coordinators. In the case that you are, it is suggested that you find a RAU LE CREUSET unit to keep her company up until he decides it is time for her to go home. You'll probably find her at your EARTH FORCE loving neighbour's house, crying over KIRA YAMATO'S 'death'.

--

This is the complete manual for FLAY ALLSTER. With proper care, and the avoidance of coordinators and such, your insane unit will live for as long as she avoids RAU LE CREUSET. Remember, NO REFUNDS and NO RETURNS.


End file.
